Kiss This
by Ghostwriter
Summary: After Landon cheats on her, Erin lets him have it as Kelly watches.


KISS THIS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Linseride based on the Aaron Tippin Song. Chicago Fire and PD belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Plot belongs to Aaron Tippin. I'm just having fun. As per usual, Shay and Nadia will be staying alive.

Erin walked into Molly's, a despondent look on her face. _I can't believe I let myself get taken in by him_ , she thought to herself. What had she been thinking? Landon was nothing but bad news. Always had been, always would be. With a sigh, she went to sit on one of the stools at the counter.

"Hey. You okay?" Kelly asked from behind the counter. _She looks like someone just kicked her puppy_ , he thought to himself. And he didn't like seeing her sad. Sure they weren't dating anymore, but he liked to think that they were still friends.

"Aren't you usually on **this** side of the bar?" Erin queried in confusion. _When did he start working here?_ she wondered. Had she been so blinded by Landon waltzing back into her life that she had missed his decision to help out Gabby, Otis, Shay, and Herrmann?

"Lee Henry got sick so I volunteered to help out," he replied and she nodded. That made sense. And at least now she knew that her head hadn't been so turned by Landon's reappearance in Chicago that she had missed a vital part of Kelly's life. "So, what can I get you?" he questioned.

"Vodka shot and keep 'em coming," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked in concern as he poured her the required beverage.

"I was seeing this guy I knew from when I was kid, Landon Vanick, and I just found out that he's been cheating on me," she replied and then took a drink.

"Bastard. I hate him already," he stated as he refilled her glass. The detective gave him a grin and chugged down the liquor. This went on for a while and soon, Erin was laughing and smiling again. _Good. She's forgotten the little prick. I'll cut her off soon and call her a cab_ , he thought to himself. Yes there was a part of him that knew he probably shouldn't have plied her with alcohol so readily, but if she wanted to forget the bastard who had two-timed her, who was he to judge? He had done the same thing when he had found Renee with Dean. Well, okay, so he had done his drinking at home, crying to Shay, but the idea was the same. Suddenly, the entrance to the bar opened and his eyes flickered as a man around Erin's age walked in, swaggering with confidence. _Gotta be Landon_ , he thought to himself, taking in the appearance of a tattered shirt and faded jeans.

"Erin, baby," he said, sitting on the stool next to her. "I'm so sorry. She meant nothing to me. I love you. You're the only one I want," he continued. _Really? He's going to try to downplay what he did?_ Kelly thought to himself. "You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. You mean so much to me. I'll make it up to you. Baby, I love you," he continued. At this, Erin smiled.

"Wow. You talk so pretty," she said drunkenly. _Uh-oh. I think it took_ , Kelly thought to himself. Okay, time to intervene. He started to say something as Erin stood up and began caressing Landon's face. Then, without warning, the caress turned into a slap.

"You **really** thought we were just going to kiss and make up after I caught you screwing that whore?!" she raged.

"Erin," Landon interjected.

"NO! I am so sick of your crap! You can't just waltz back into my life whenever you want and expect me to come running! We're through! Go back to the skank you were screwing!" she interrupted.

"It was a mistake," he protested, pulling her close and trying to kiss her.

"No, **we** were the mistake! My life was good before you came waltzing back into it!" she yelled, slapping him and Kelly couldn't help the grin that graced his lips. He had been worried there for a second. "You know what? You wanna kiss something? Kiss this!" she screamed, pointing to her ass. _Thata girl_ , Kelly thought to himself, his smile widening as he noticed people crowding around to see what was going on.

"Babe, you're making a scene," Landon said, seeing the same thing.

"Oh, you're worried about me making a scene? You mean like the one you made a week ago when you thought I was screwing Jay behind your back?" she asked. "You're a real piece of work. You always drag me down. You suck me back into your world, get me to party, then you turn around and say that I'm crap, useless, and pathetic."

"Sounds like's he's the pathetic one," a woman spat out.

"He **is**! He's such a loser. And he can't make it through the day without a drink or a joint," came the response.

"Hey, now. There's no need to air our business out in front of people."

"We don't have any business together. Just a past that's going to stay in the past. I don't need you. I don't need your head games, your put downs, or your lies."

"You tell him honey."

"Like I said, we're through." Erin took a breath. That had felt **good**. For so long she had let Landon worm his way into her life, but she wasn't going to do that anymore. No, she had told him how she felt and she was going to stand by that.

"Erin-"

'What? You're going to say you love me now? That you can't live without me? Please! I've heard it all before! And then you end up cheating on me because you see some hot girl that either wants in your pants or wants to score!"

"Loser!"

"Get rid of him!"

"For the last time, we're through and kiss this." The female detective looked to the firefighter. "Movies at my place later?"

"You got it." With that, she grinned. She was finally making the right choice…


End file.
